


What's Sex?

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring John, Claiming, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Innocent Reader, John is awkward AF, Knotting, Omega Reader, Protective John Winchester, Sex Talk, Smut, Snuggling, Virgin Reader, rough-ish sex, think that's everything... always feel like I forget tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: One year ago, Omega!Reader was taken in by the Winchesters and when the boys mention going out for beers and sex, you finally decide to ask Alpha!John about the meaning of the word you hear so often.





	What's Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, John is a bit fluffier in this than usual :)

* * *

 

You had been with John Winchester and his sons for about a year now. He had saved you during a solo hunt and instantly decided to take you in upon catching a hint of your scent. You were an omega, your parents had never really taught you anything about it, so all you knew what that once a month you did this weird flush, flu-like, sweating thing and in between your legs got really sticky if you didn't take suppressants, but you never really knew what you were suppressing. 

 

When John found you hiding in your room, buried inside your closet, still trying not to be found by whatever had just killed your parents, his eyes darkened and they glossed over with a sense of dominance. He found you, and you were his.  

 

Being their father, John was the head of the family, and had "trained" his alpha sons, in a sense, not to challenge him, so he didn't worry about one of them trying to claim you. They housed you, cared for you, got you suppressants and never once thought to teach you about anything sexual, you were seventeen when they took you in, they all three assumed you had to have had some sexual experience of some sort, especially being an omega. Just the thought of you with someone else annoyed John, but he dealt with it. 

 

One day, you, Sam, and Dean were sitting in the library and the boys mentioned something about going out to hunt down a couple betas, and Dean uttered the unknown word. Sex. You had heard it more than once or twice, sure, but that didn't mean you knew what it meant. After they left, you wandered down the bunker's long hallway to John's room which was right next to yours. 

 

Taking a deep breath, you knocked on the door and smiled politely when he opened it, he matched your smile and purred in his low, ruff voice, "Hey, Baby Doll, you okay?" 

 

"Yeah, I just... I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." 

 

"Course, come on in." He stepped back, letting you in his room, and sat in the chair by his bed, motioning for you to sit on his lap. You complied, letting him wrap his arms around you and hold you against his bare chest. "What's on your mind, Sweet girl?" 

 

"Um, I was just in the library with Sam and Dean, and they said they were going to a bar..." 

 

"And?" He chuckled. 

 

"Well, Dean said a word that I don't quite know what it means... You three say it quite a bit sometimes, but I've always been nervous to ask. I don't want you to make fun of me." You hung your head, and John nudged your cheek with his nose,  

 

"Babygirl, you know I will never make fun of you, and to hell with the boys, they make fun of everything." You giggled, and he pressed a soft kiss to your cheek. "Now, tell me what you wanna know." 

 

"What-- what's sex?" You blushed a deep red and John stalled, his eyes going wide at the thought of you not knowing what sex was. Did he really get lucky enough to find a beautiful, young, perfectly untouched omega? John reached up to cup your cheek and make you look at him.  

 

"Baby Doll, do you really not know what sex is?" You shook your head and he smiled. "Sex is when two people-- I don't really know how to explain it, Sweetheart. I've never really had to have this talk before, the boys just kinda figured it out." He laughed. 

 

"Well... C--could you show me? Or does it not really work like that?" You wilted, having the feeling that you still wouldn't really know what sex was once this talk was over. 

 

"I could show you, but I wouldn't feel right without you havin' at least an idea of what we were doing first... How about this, do you know what a vagina is?" 

 

You scoffed, you were a woman, yeah, you kinda knew what a vagina was. "Yeah." You deadpanned. 

 

"Do you know what a dick is?" 

 

"Yeah..." 

 

"That's a start. During sex-- fuck this is awkward-- a dick goes inside a vagina. If the guy is an alpha, his dick has a knot on it and if the girl is omega, sometimes his knot will swell inside her and lock them together, then he claims her with a little bite." He reached up, gently ghosting a finger along the curve of your neck, "Right here. That means she'll be only his for the rest of their lives." 

 

"Oh. Alpha and omega, that would be like you and me, right? ... O--or me and Sam or Dean or something?" You stuttered, trying not to seem so excited about the possibility of him wanting you, in case you were hearing things wrong.

 

His grip on you tightened when you mentioned having sex with someone other than him. "No, just Like you and me... Baby Doll, I've loved you since the moment I pulled you out of your bedroom closet... Would you want to try having sex?" 

 

"Would you claim me?" He looked deep into your big brown doe eyes, trying to decipher what the right answer was. When he couldn't, he just settled for being truthful.  

 

"If you wanted me to, then yeah. I'd be happy as hell to claim you, Baby Doll, but I don't want you to feel forced into it." 

 

"I don't feel forced. I want you to claim me, I love you, Sam, and Dean, but it feels different with you." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I love you differently than the boys. I like when you hold me, and when you kiss my forehead after you think I'm asleep, and my heart always beats faster around you." You weren't trying to be seductive, honestly you didn't know what seductive meant either, you were just telling him your observations from the past year.  

 

John held you tighter, kissing your lips and brushing your hair behind your shoulders, "Baby Doll, will you let me be your alpha?" 

 

You gave a small smile, and blush flooded your cheeks. "I'd love to be your omega... Alpha." 

 

John crashed his lips to yours, dominating you but still being tender enough not to scare you. He held you as he stood up, and laid you on your back against the sheets of his bed. "I love you so much, Y/N." He pulled your thin tank top over your head and kissed your chest. "I wanted to claim you the second I laid eyes on you... Waiting a whole year for you to turn eighteen damn near killed me." 

 

"John." You mewled, arching your back as he kissed his way down your chest and stomach. John smirked against your skin when he reached your cloth covered mound. His fingers snaked beneath the waistline of your jeans and guided them down your legs, peppering kisses along the insides of your thighs as he did.  

 

"So beautiful, Sweetheart. Can't believe you've never been with another man." 

 

"I'm all yours, Alpha." Your declaration did something to the older alpha, it caused an eruption of feelings that he thought had died a long time ago. You awakened the same desires he had with Mary when they were younger, only they were so much stronger with you. You were an omega, whereas Mary had only been a beta. John spread your legs apart and the mouthwatering scent of your arousal pulled a low growl from his throat. "Please, alpha." You begged, pitifully, not even fully knowing what you were begging for.  

 

John chuckled, his breath caressing your tender skin. "I'm gonna give you everything you need little omega." He lowered his face to your heat, mouthing hungrily at your pussy. His tongue swirled around your clit, drawing the most pornographic noises from your mouth, and he took it as his cue to keep going. 

 

He ate you out like a pro, making note of every little spot you that had you making the most noise. John felt you buck against his mouth and drew more intricate designs with his tongue, pushing you over the edge. You laid beneath him whimpering and gasping for air, as he lapped up your intoxicating slick. "That-- That felt incredible." 

 

"I'm glad you thought so. Fuck, you taste good, Sweetheart... Is my baby doll ready for my knot?" 

 

"Yes! yes, John, please, alpha!" You cried, wiggling beneath him, trying desperately to encourage him to continue whatever magic he was working. He grabbed your legs, wrapping them around his waist and lined himself up with your hole, pushing in slowly, tying to keep in mind that you were a virgin. 

 

Inch by inch it was getting harder for him to hold back and you could feel his tense muscles beneath your fingers, "Alpha? You don't have to torture yourself, I'll be okay." His dark eyes locked with yours and he buried his head in the curve of your neck, pounding into your virgin pussy. You cried out in pleasure-pain, the rough drag of his thick cock bringing tears to your eyes. "Alpha!" You whimpered, feeling something swell inside you, slowly locking John into place with each thrust.  

 

Once his knot was fully seated inside your cunt, he filled you with a flood of cum and sank his teeth into the soft curve of your neck. Moving a little slower and more tenderly, he licked away the blood from your bite, and kissed your shoulder. "I love you little omega." 

 

"I love you too, alpha." 

 

"I'm sorry I got so rough, Baby Doll, you just felt so fuckin' good that when you told me I could let go, I couldn't help myself. I had to fuck my sweet omega's pussy." 

 

You laid locked together on his bed and your eyes were fluttering closed, exhausted from your claiming. "Alpha, when will we... Ya know... Come apart?" 

 

John let out a deep laugh that warmed your heart, a small swirl of pride rising in your chest at the fact that he was yours now, and you were his. "Not for at least another ten or fifteen minutes." He rolled over so you were laying on his stomach, his knot still locked firmly inside of you. "Get some sleep, little omega. Your alpha's definitely gonna want a round two."  

 

You giggled, nosing his jawline and pressing a kiss to his chest. "Thank you for claiming me, John... Ever since I moved in, I've only ever wanted you." 

 

"I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you, Baby Doll... Now get some sleep." He kissed you one last time and let you rest your head on his chest, stroking your hair until your breathing evened out and he knew you were asleep. 


End file.
